In the actual production of liquid crystal panels, a straight strip-shaped main beam of the existing liquid crystal panel grasping device may be bent after the liquid crystal panel grasping device is operated for a certain period of time, resulting in an incorrect grasping point of the liquid crystal panel grasping device, which in turn causes the grasped display panel to be inclined. During the process of lowering the inclined display panel, corners of the display panel that are inclined tend to be easily pressed and damaged.